Unexpected Information
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Rico plans on getting Jackson back.  And little does he know, Jackson provides everything Rico needs for his revenge.  Short, oneshot.  JacksonMiley pairing.


A/N: This is for Cassandra, who practically held my hand while introducing me to her secret obsession, which honestly isn't that big of a secret . . . she's a huge fan of incest. And well, (looks around meekly, smiles politely to old woman walking by) I like it. I blame Cassandra, but it's sad that I thank her as well.

This is a very short oneshot that I was inspired to write after I watched _Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas_ after I got home from work. It's a Jackson:Miley story, and I guess this is to counteract the lack of Jackson and Miley interaction in the episode.

Also, I love Rico. That kid is too cute and always bothers Jackson.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Sure Rico, of course I'll help you clean up if you keep the Shack open for the concert. I promise," Rico imitated, angrily swiping the dish towel across the puddle on the counter. "Oh Jackson, I'm so going to get you," he spoke to no one.

Pissed off, Rico squeezed the excess lemonade, or at least that's what he hoped it was, out of the towel. He grabbed the plastic cups that was nearest to him and walked them over to the garbage. He took a step back and aimed for the bin, sinking one after another into the wide open mouth of the garbage can. Getting a little cocky, he took another step back and tossed the last cup, which hit the side and fell to the floor.

"Stupid cup," he muttered, walking over and bending down to get the one that didn't make it in, along with all the others on the floor around it.

"I've missed you recently," he heard someone whisper, so he stopped moving and tilted his head a bit in the direction the person was.

"Jackson, I missed you too," a female giggled and Rico seethed. How dare Jackson leave him to clean up this mess all by himself while he's off somewhere with some girl? Rico wanted to march right up to him and embarrass him somehow. Maybe mention that Jackson was a closet cross dresser or something.

Standing slowly, Rico tried to listen closer to where Jackson and the girl was standing, so he could creep up on them and have the element of surprise. He saw something reflect the lights off of the Shack in the shadows by the bathroom and started to sneak over in that direction.

"You sure you don't like the Joe Bros better?" Rico heard Jackson say a bit louder now and knew he was going in the right direction. He also couldn't help but roll his eyes at how pathetic Jackson was. Chances were that whatever pathetic girl Jackson was with would never have a chance with any of the Jonas Brothers, so he really shouldn't be so worried. And besides, who the hell calls them the 'Joe Bros' anyway?

"Oh Jackson," the girl sighed again and Rico had to hold back a dry heave. She actually seemed to like him. Disgusting.

He crept a bit closer and sat down on a beach chair that someone left behind. He turned slowly in it and squinted so he could see in the dark. Jackson's back was to him and Rico was a bit sickened to see the girl's arms draped around his neck. Jackson was whispering something that Rico couldn't hear which caused more giggling to come from the unknown girl.

Rico began to wonder if this girl was stroking Jackson's ego. Or, even better, if maybe she was being paid with some of Jackson's winnings from earlier that day. The things Rico could say to make fun of something like that were endless and he began to think of what to say so he could maybe embarrass them both.

He glanced over the back of the chair again and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. Jackson was kissing and licking the girl's neck, whispering things that Rico still couldn't hear. But he did hear the slight moans coming from the girl, whose mouth was opening and closing every so often, Jackson's name forming on her lips.

But it was the person those lips were connected to that shocked Rico. Jackson . . . Jackson Stewart, was making out with Hannah Montana behind the bathrooms on the beach. How the hell did Jackson manage something like that? Rico's thoughts of Jackson paying her seemed impossible now because she probably made more in one hour than what Jackson won, before he gave Rico half.

Rico slumped back into the chair, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. As far as he could tell, there was absolutely no way he could make fun of Jackson for this. And if he wanted to be honest with himself, Rico now held some small amount of respect for Jackson. Because honestly, Hannah Montana!

Whatever respect Rico was beginning to develop for Jackson completely flew out the window when he heard Jackson gasp 'Miley', his sister's name. If Rico was looking in a mirror he would have laughed at how wide his eyes opened. Jackson actually said his own sister's name while kissing a famous pop star.

Rico was too preoccupied with his thoughts to hoard this information over Jackson for _years_ to come, along with the fact that Miley was his _sister_, that he didn't notice Miley attack Jackson's lips with her own as he ripped off her 'Hannah wig'.

Rico tapped his fingers together in front of his face and reclined back into the beach chair. Oh, he's going to get Jackson back, and now he had the ammunition that most people would pay for. And to think, Jackson wrote him a check that morning.


End file.
